


The Circus of Crows

by itwasprongs



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Canon-Typical Violence, Circus, Denial of Feelings, Dysfunctional Family, I have done 0 research and I won't apologise for it, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Grisha, POV Alternating, Slow Burn, Sorry I can't hear you over the sound of all that slowburn, The gang are in a circus basically, You want to suffer? Come on in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itwasprongs/pseuds/itwasprongs
Summary: Per Haskell’s circus had not been a big attraction. When it stuttered into town, people hadn’t clamoured for tickets or surged towards the tent’s entrance. In fact, it had been collapsing in on itself. That’s why Kaz had chosen it. There was nowhere better to start than at the bottom. He’d been lower, he would certainly push higher.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a vague idea which I wrote last year for Kayla. Then I reread the duology. And now we're here. This is still for Kayla, but it's also better. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @padfootdidit

Per Haskell’s circus had not been a big attraction. When it stuttered into town, people hadn’t clamoured for tickets or surged towards the tent’s entrance. In fact, it had been collapsing in on itself. That’s why Kaz had chosen it. There was nowhere better to start than at the bottom. He’d been lower, he would certainly push higher.

With him in its ranks, The Circus of Crows had thrived, even if it hadn’t known what hit it at first. Slowly but surely, their reputation, their train, their profit, had grown. All thanks to him. Per Haskell hadn’t been too happy about it to begin with. Kaz could remember the snide look he’d been spared when he was first shown to the old man’s carriage. Who was he to interrupt Haskell’s dinner? A rat with a lip and nothing to show for his past. 

Once Haskell had seen the audience Kaz could drum up, the attention he could hold, the cash he collected - well, the old man had been quick to change his mind. Kaz was given his own carriage on the train and that was that. From there all he’d had to do was climb. 

It wasn’t long before they were calling him Dirtyhands. Never to his face. But the Big Top kept whispers in her cloth, and Kaz knew. He saw the flinches, the glances. He had built the circus up and himself with it. There was no job he hadn’t taken, no task too difficult, no customer too rich to swindle. If someone let the Circus down, Dirtyhands dealt with them. Loyalty mattered in this business, it walked hand in hand with longevity and prosperity, and Kaz had beaten it into the Circus. No one would cross him now. Not when he was Per Haskell’s right hand man.

Except -- Jan Van Eck was trying to. If Kaz was a better man, he wouldn’t blame him. Van Eck was an upright citizen, a firm believer in honest profit and strong faith. The Circus -- every single one of them, the idea itself -- was the devil incarnate; a festering pit of sin, lies, scroungers, blasphemers. So why had he arranged a meeting with Kaz, an offer on the table? If he wound his neck out too far, he’d find that the real devil was Kaz.


	2. NINA [1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has already shown their support here on tumblr !! This fic started as a rough idea a year ago and now, since I reread the series, is very much filling up a blank document. Just a note to say that it hasn't been proofread and also I've only read SOC.
> 
> Want to talk to me?? tumblr @padfootdidit

NINA

The man before her was not like any of her usual clients. For starters, he was a boy, not a man and, secondly, he didn’t have an appointment. Nina did not like people who showed up without appointments.

“Nina Zenik,” he said, voice like two rocks grating against each other. _ He knows my name_. 

“Appointment only I’m afraid.”

“I’m not here for a reading.”

Thirdly, he knew that it wasn’t her body for sale. _ Interesting_. She took in his sharply cut suit, the shorn sides of his head, the cane he rested his gloved hands on. The sharp beak of a crow’s head poked through between his overlapping fingers. _ That rings a bell. _

“That’s the only service available here.” She stood, gathering her skirts up and stepping around the small table at which all her readings took place. “If you’re looking for anything more, ask the girl next door.”

He shook his head. “I’m here to make you a proposition.”

“Again, there’s a bed down the hall.” Two more steps and she’d be within reach of her gun, tucked behind a few of her crystal balls. Usually, Nina was used to strange men blundering into her room. She would say a few pretty words, bat her eyelashes and send them to any of the other rooms in the brothel. Those other men never knew her name though. 

“Have you heard the Circus is in town?” he asked. God, his voice was rough. Nina was at her chest of drawers now, but the gun wasn’t there. She span around and a shiver ran through her as she saw the gun -- _ my gun _ \-- swinging round and round, his finger through the trigger. _How? _Maybe he was with the Fjerdans. Maybe he was just a man who wanted what he wasn’t -- _ the circus. _One more look at his cane’s head and she connected the dots. 

“Dirtyhands.”

“The pleasure is all mine.”

“Definitely,” Nina said, crossing her arms and trying not to let her eyes dart to the door. One of the other girls had said something about The Circus of Crows arriving. She was going to go tomorrow but, now it seemed she’d have to see if he was going to let her live. Dirtyhands had a reputation, and not one that smelled of roses. “Like I said, I’m appointment only and the one service I offer is readings. So, if you’re not here for that, I’m sure there’s a lion waiting to jump through a ring of fire at your command, or something.”

“I don’t give the commands. I find the lions. And psychics.” His gaze trailed over her crystal balls, paused on the rabbit’s foot, came back to her. “Ever thought about running away to the Circus?”

Nina couldn’t say she had. Yet -- if this really was Dirtyhands, and if the rumours really were true, he could do the impossible. Maybe this was her chance. _ For Matthias. _

“What business?” 

“You don’t have an indenture here, your work is sporadic at best,” he said, every word true. “The Circus can offer you permanence, pay, shelter --”

“Last I checked, trains aren't very comfortable.” The look he gave her bed, a few planks of wood more than anything, was enough to make her concede the point. 

“--If you’re willing to work for it. We’re short a psychic and you seem to know what you’re doing.”

“Stop, I’m blushing,” she said dryly. 

“There’s a contract and an empty berth ready, I’ve spoken to the brothel boss, so now it’s just whether or not you want to actually do something with your talent.” 

“I didn’t know Dirtyhands was a salesman.” _ Stop pushing your luck, Nina. _His eyes had darkened with every interruption but she hadn’t wanted to back down. There was no room for backing down when you worked in a brothel, and she didn’t doubt that it was the same in his world too. Hopefully, he understood. “I’ll sign the contract, on one condition.”

“I don’t like conditions,” he said.

“Guess you’ll leave here still short a psychic then.”

For a moment, he considered her. Then, “What is it?”

“I have a friend… he needs a job too. He’s good with his fists. And guns. Any sort of weapon really. I’m sure you’ve room for a bruiser.” Nina tried to sound confident, tried not to let her mind stray to how he might have changed. 

“Our coffers don’t have room for a bruiser,” Dirtyhands said, and turned as if to go.

“I’ll split my pay with him,” she blurted. _ I’ll even share the berth. _He paused, and looked over his shoulder, eyebrow raised. 

“Where’s your friend? I don’t hire anyone I haven’t met.”

_ Here goes nothing _, Nina thought, and told him Matthias’ exact whereabouts. 

* * * 

He’d told her to wait, but Nina wasn’t very good at waiting. Besides, she could smell food -- proper, hot, _ seductive _ food. He could hardly blame her. _ He’s Dirtyhands. He can blame anyone, _Nina thought as she joined the queue behind circus workers. 

Whilst she waited, she took in her surroundings. Ahead of her, at the end of the queue there was a kitchen station set up, with tables and straw bales spread out behind. Beyond the tables, Nina could see the edges of the Circus proper, smaller tents all leading to the Big Top. The Circus of Crows was like no other. Per Haskell’s Big Top was one of legend and now she could see why. 

Atop the Big Top’s peak, the figure of a crow in flight looked over the whole circus, glittering in the evening sun. Below it, the dark cloth of the tent promised mystery, intrigue, magic, monsters, a once in a lifetime show. It stood out amongst the colourful tents around it, and Nina knew it would be visible from the town, a blackspot drawing customers in, just like the girls outside the brothel.

“Line’s waiting.” Without realising it, she had reached the front of the queue. Flashing a smile at the cook in the hopes that he wouldn’t realise he didn’t recognise her, Nina held her plate out and accepted the pile of chips and slab of steak with pleasure. Then she hurried to an empty table and forgot about her surroundings altogether. 

She was almost finished when a cough made her look up and she realised she wasn’t alone. A small slip of a girl sat in front of her, dark hair tied back neatly and bronze skin as smooth as the knife handle protruding from her tunic. Nina flashed her a bright smile too. 

“I thought you were told to wait,” the girl said. 

“I smelt food.”

A shadow of a smile passed across the girl’s face. “I’m Inej.”

“Nina.” 

“I know.” 

“Does everyone here know who I am?” Nina asked, slightly putout to be on the back foot. 

“Just me and Kaz. For now. He’s ready for you, by the way.” Inej’s voice was soft, like a warm spring breeze which promised longer days ahead. Already Nina preferred her to Dirtyhands -- _ Kaz _, she corrected in her head. At least, she presumed that’s who Inej was referring to. 

“Do you think he’ll mind if I finish my food first?”

“Almost certainly,” Inej said. “So, by all means, take your time.” _ Yes, I definitely prefer you_. 

* * *

Inej led her out of the make-shift dining hall once she was finished and away from the backs of the circus tents, towards where the train stood, a lifeless snake compared to the chaos nearby. They passed carriage after carriage, and every worker they passed eyed Nina up. One even shouted out --

“Did the Wraith make a new friend?”

“Don’t be jealous, Anika,” Inej called back. 

“Who’s the Wraith?” Nina asked. 

“Dirtyhand’s dirty secret,” a tall -- incredibly tall -- brown boy answered, jumping down from the next carriage door and falling into step beside them. 

Inej rolled her eyes, but Nina didn’t miss the slight blush that appeared. “If I was Dirtyhand’s secret, you wouldn’t know about me, would you now Jesper?”

“Fine then. Dirtyhand’s right-hand woman.”

“Dirtyhands works alone.”

“Don’t be such a spoil sport,” Jesper said, jumping into their path and walking backwards. “Who _ is _the Wraith’s new friend?”

_ Boys _ , Nina thought as she fluttered her eyelashes at him. Jesper stumbled_. Too easy_. 

“I’m sure you’ll find out soon enough.” Inej’s tone brooked no further questions and Jesper shrugged, once again falling into step next to them, hands coming to rest on the mother of pearl handles of two revolvers at his hips. _ For a circus, everyone’s armed to the teeth. _

After they passed a few more carriages, Inej finally slowed and gestured to the carriage door in front of them. The carriage looked just like all the others they’d passed, except the curtains on this one were closed. 

Inej knocked once on the door and then opened it, climbing up and disappearing inside. 

“After you,” Jesper said with a smile. Nina resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _ Boys. All the same. _Still, she went before him and followed Inej, her eyes taking a second to adjust to the candle lit space once she was inside. A sofa was secured against the wall where usually there would be a door connecting this carriage to the next one, with a desk and chair facing it. Halfway down the carriage a heavy curtain hid the rest from view. 

Inej perched on the arm of the sofa whilst Jesper sprawled out across the cushions, fingers tapping a relentless rhythm on his knee. There was plenty of room for Nina to sit down too, but she wasn’t sure Dirty-- Kaz would appreciate that. So she just stood slightly in front of it, facing the desk.

A few moments later, he appeared from around the curtain and limped over to the desk, cane loud against the wooden floor, not sparing any of them a glance. Both Inej and Jesper watched him like hawks, eyes tracing every movement. Nina hoped she hadn’t accidentally signed her and Matthias up to a cult. 

“You’re late,” he said eventually, once he’d lowered himself into the chair.

“Fancied a bite to eat,” Nina said, straightening her back as his dark gaze fell on her. She felt more than saw Inej and Jesper exchange glances.

“I see you’ve met Jesper.”

“Does this mean we’re ready to move on the --” A look from Kaz cut off Jesper’s sentence and Nina itched to hear the end of it. Her arrival meant something then. Something Kaz didn’t want her knowing about yet. 

“Nina Zenik, here is your contract, condition attached,” Kaz said, sliding a piece of paper towards the edge of the desk. “We’ll need until tomorrow night to get your -- _ friend, _but your signature is needed now.”

“How do I know you’ll get him out?” Nina asked, still not sure if it was too good to be true.

“It’s in the contract. The deal is the deal.” Those words she could trust, even if she couldn’t trust the one saying them.

“The deal is the deal.” She strode forwards, picked up the pen from where he’d lain it beside the page, read the contract, her eyes honing in on Matthias’ name, and signed with a flourish. This was the best chance Nina had had so far at saving him -- she didn’t want to risk losing it. 

“Welcome to The Circus of Crows,” Kaz said, giving her a nod and then looking to Inej and Jesper behind her. “Nina’s condition was that Per Haskell hire her friend too.”

“Where’s the friend then?” Jesper asked. 

Kaz leant back in the chair, not showing any indication of speaking. Clearly, this was Nina’s information to give out. She turned to Inej and Jesper and shrugged. 

“A prison cell. Hellgate, to be specific.”

Jesper laughed, eyes flicking between her and Kaz, becoming more uncertain of the punchline with every moment they just stared back at him. Eventually, he quieted. Then, he ran a finger gently down the handle of one of his guns. “Guess I better stock up on ammunition.”

Inej just sat, still as a painting, expression blank.

“There won’t be any bullets tonight, Jesper,” Kaz said, pulling Nina’s contract back towards him.

“My worst nightmare.”

“You’ll recover, I’m sure.” 

“You have a plan?” NIna asked. She didn’t know how Kaz worked, she didn’t know if Kaz was good at prison breaks. She didn’t know if prison breaks were something people _ could _be good at. 

Someone knocked at the door and Kaz told them to enter instead of answering Nina. 

A boy climbed in, tarnished curls stark against a pale face. _ Great, a twelve year old to help us! _

“No bullets, but bombs are okay?” Jesper asked, scoffing. The boy looked at his feet. 

“Chaos is going to be our cover tomorrow night, and you’re going to help Wylan deliver it.” Just as Inej’s tone had brooked no questions, Kaz’s brooked no argument. It seemed his word was the word of law around here. He explained the plan and, as he did, Nina’s eyebrows rose higher and higher.

“Is that even going to work?” she asked, once he’d finished, disbelief crowding her voice. 

Kaz’s gaze fell on her, unfaltering. “If you want your friend back, you better hope it will.” Her lip curled and there was a flash of something in his eyes -- humour. “I’ve got business to see to in town, and I believe the rest of you have a show to get on with.”


End file.
